Problem: Let $a,$ $b,$ $c$ be the roots of $x^3 + px + q = 0.$  Compute the determinant
\[\begin{vmatrix} a & b & c \\ b & c & a \\ c & a & b \end{vmatrix}.\]
Solution: We can expand the determinant as follows:
\begin{align*}
\begin{vmatrix} a & b & c \\ b & c & a \\ c & a & b \end{vmatrix} &= a \begin{vmatrix} c & a \\ a & b \end{vmatrix} - b \begin{vmatrix} b & a \\ c & b \end{vmatrix} + c \begin{vmatrix} b & c \\ c & a \end{vmatrix} \\
&= a(bc - a^2) - b(b^2 - ac) + c(ab - c^2) \\
&= 3abc - (a^3 + b^3 + c^3).
\end{align*}We can factor $a^3 + b^3 + c^3 - 3abc$ as
\[a^3 + b^3 + c^3 - 3abc = (a + b + c)(a^2 + b^2 + c^2 - ab - ac - bc).\]By Vieta's formulas, $a + b + c = 0,$ so the determinant is equal to $\boxed{0}.$